


Out of the rain

by DryDreams



Series: Tiny MAG fics [6]
Category: The Magnus Archives (Podcast)
Genre: Angst, Little an unspoken forgiveness as a treat? Maybe?, M/M, Sharing a Bed
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-11
Updated: 2020-04-11
Packaged: 2021-03-01 19:42:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 432
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23592532
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DryDreams/pseuds/DryDreams
Summary: Tim begrudgingly indulges old habits
Relationships: Jonathan Sims/Tim Stoker
Series: Tiny MAG fics [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1698214
Comments: 16
Kudos: 118





	Out of the rain

It was bad enough that the power was out and it was freezing rain and Tim had just bought his favorite fancy gelato and now it was going to melt. Now Jon is here. Waiting out the weather, because Tim’s flat is closer and he’s not enough of a dick to make Jon walk any further in that mess. Fantastic.

He’s sitting in Tim’s armchair staring at the dead television, his knees tucked up against his chest, absentmindedly biting at his thumbnail. 

Tim watches him from the kitchen, frowning. “You shouldn’t do that, you know.” He says and Jon actually jumps a little, looking at Tim with alarm as though he’d forgotten he was there.

“Do what?” He asks, eyebrows furrowing. 

“Chew your nails. They’ll start growing back all fucked.”

Self-consciously Jon tucks his hand between his knees, looking ashamed. “Right.” He says shortly, looking at the ground.

After a beat he looks back up. God, he’s pretty, even when he looks like a wet cat. His hair is just starting to dry and it’s getting frizzy, no longer able to be confined to where he had tucked it behind his ears. His eyes are so dark and wide, in the dim light of the kerosene lamp Tim has for some reason, it barely looks like there is any white in them at all. 

“Thank you for letting me stay, Tim.” He says very seriously. “You didn’t have to.”

“Yeah, I did.” Tim says tiredly. “Your place is too goddamn far from the tube.”

Jon’s mouth twists unhappily. “Well, thank you nonetheless.”

Tim nods. “Anyways, I think I’m going to head to bed.” He says. At this, Jon looks rather lost. He looks from Tim to the couch and then back. Then he sets his jaw and nods. “Alright. Sleep well.” He says bravely, looking at his lap again. 

There’s a beat of awkward silence. The space behind Jon’s ear inexplicably draws Tim’s eye for a moment. There’s one single round scar there. 

Tim has one in the exact same spot.

Something in his gut twists as he stares at it. Then he sighs. “Come on, then.”

When Jon glances up this time he looks so baffled Tim is almost offended. “What?”

Tim motions vaguely towards the bedroom. “You know there’s room for two. Come on.”

For a second Tim thinks Jon might cry. He does, later, when he thinks Tim is sleeping. Tim pretends to still be out as he shifts to press his leg against Jon’s and feels the shaking slow until it stops altogether, replaced with slow, even breaths.

**Author's Note:**

> 🥺


End file.
